


Sleep Positions

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon OTP Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Monthly Restrict Challenge, One Ship Boot Camp, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a relationship means getting used to quirks that one might not have paid attention to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Positions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Sleep Positions  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** 573|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B29, write about your OTP; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #42, luminous; Written for the Monthly Restrict #07: write a fic without the use of dialogue as a tool; Written for the Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #49, 573; Written for Digimon OTP Week on Tumblr, Day #2, prompt in the Digital World/with Digimon partners.  
 **Notes:** This takes place some years post defeat of BelialVamdemon but does not include the epilogue.  
 **Summary:** Starting a relationship means getting used to quirks that one might not have paid attention to before.

* * *

One part of dating Daisuke that Ken couldn't entirely adjust himself to just yet was the fact Daisuke was a tosser. He bounced and wiggled and squirmed all over when he slept, seldom ending up in the same place he started from. Ken, on the other hand, hardly moved a muscle all night long. He'd been known to wake up in the exact same position he'd laid down to sleep in. Wormmon didn't mind that, since he usually slept in Ken's bed with him, and that meant they both remained comfortable all night long. 

V-mon shared Daisuke's bed as well, and his sleeping habit of wiggling all over. More than once they'd both woken up somehow tangled around each other, especially once V-mon could stay in his Child level throughout the night. 

But now that Ken and Daisuke shared beds in an entirely different fashion, Ken had to get used to this. 

_You'd think everything we did would've worn him out too much,_ Ken thought as he ran his fingers through Daisuke's tangled, messy hair. Daisuke made a small purring sound and nuzzled closer, but didn't open his eyes. When it came to sleeping, he was indeed out like the proverbial light. 

One leg moved downward, sliding against Ken's. Then Daisuke flipped over, still with his arms around Ken, and continued to sleep, the most satisfied smile on his lips that Ken could ever have imagined. 

Not that he was surprised. He was satisfied himself. This was everything he'd ever imagined being in love with Daisuke would be like. Messy and full of laughter, exhausting and invigorating all at the same time. 

Perhaps it was just as well they'd come to the Digital World tonight. Both of them still lived with their families, and as noisy as Daisuke could get, neither of them wanted anyone being interrupted or annoyed. Or worse, _interrupting_. 

It wouldn't be the first time someone happened on them. He'd had to explain a few things to his mother, and she still wasn't certain that she approved. She considered Daisuke a good friend, but for he and Ken to be something _other_ than friends? 

Ken knew that he would never leave Daisuke, even if his parents didn't approve. 

He held back a yawn; he wanted to sleep so much, but the thought of watching Daisuke as he slept remained too enticing. Moonlight from the Digital World's moon wrapped around his lover, dusting his cheeks with a silvery glow. 

_I wish I could get a picture of this._ He didn't want to risk the flash waking Daisuke up, and more than that, he would've had to move, and right now, he was far too comfortable for that. So instead, he just watched Daisuke, committing every line and shadow to memory. 

Daisuke shifted again, grinding against Ken in his sleep, and Ken bit back a sharp noise. He enjoyed holding Daisuke like this, but _honestly_! 

He checked on Daisuke again. If Daisuke slept still, then casual movement was one thing. But if he wasn't, then… 

_Asleep._ Ken yawned again and made himself as comfortable as he could, leaning into Daisuke in the hopes that this would calm him. He tugged the blanket they'd brought with them over and in a few minutes lay sound asleep. 

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked at Ken, a small smile twitching at his lips before he tucked himself into Ken's arms and fell right back asleep. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
